The ability of a communications transmitter/receiver (referred to as radios in some networks) to operate according to its specifications is crucial to proper communications between the transmitter and the receiver. Sometimes a user does not realize the radio is not operating according to its specification until it fails completely. A faulty radio must be taken out of service, the cause of the failure diagnosed and the radio repaired. The present invention overcomes these limitations by advising the user when a specification parameter is not met, albeit the radio may continue to operate at a degraded level.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale, but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the invention. Like reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.